Succorance
by Yaoi Queen the 13th
Summary: Succorance- The act of seeking out affectionate care and social support. Meliodas told Ban if he ever needed anything all he needed to do was let him know. When Ban seeks comfort in the middle of the night, his captain will not turn him away. Meliodas will give his friend every and anything he can to make the hurt go away even if it is for just one night.


Succorance

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money off of The Seven Deadly Sins

Succorance- The act of seeking out affectionate care and social support.

No one ever seemed to understand him. No one ever looked beneath the surface. So, how was it that this runt of a captain of his was able to see with clarity what no one else could? Looking deep in his crimson eyes, Meliodas was able to see all the years of loneliness. While everyone else saw pure greed, he saw the desire to fill the void left in heart from always being abandoned. Never once being given any love. Not even a name. Ban. Ban the bandit. Not a name, just a short word for his profession. Only once was he given heaven and it was only for seven days.

 _If you need anything, let me know_. Why did Meliodas say that? If he needed anything. He was a thief for crying out loud, he would take what he wanted whether it was drink or stuffed animals. It took Ban awhile to understand the meaning behind those words. What he was truly being offered.

Why would he offer himself up like that? They hadn't known each other for so long. Was it because he was his captain? Did he feel something for him? Was it pity? Why?

He took another swig from the bottle, draining the remaining contents in to his stomach. The whiskey brought a much needed burn filling him once again with warmth. But all too soon the feeling was gone. He reached for another bottle, but his hand came up empty. Again, he had drained every bottle he could get his greedy hands on only to leave behind mountains of empty bottles.

Ban needed something. Anything! It was too cold, everything was too cold. His life, his soul, his body. He needed a distraction. Maybe he would take his captain up on his offer…

He was drunk. That was it. He was too drunk to know what he was doing. Or at least that's what he tried to tell himself as he entered his captain's room. Swaying slightly, he locked the door. The last thing he needed was for King to come bursting in, supposable defending their captain's honor or some crap like that. Fatty was a goody-goody after all.

"Ban?" His captain always had such a sweet voice even when he gave out orders. There was a lightness to it he rarely heard in his travels, let alone directed at him. He must have been drunker than he thought as his mouth began to water at the sight of the petite blonde sitting on the bed. Not quiet dressed for the evening, Meliodas sat in his pants and white shirt, vest discarded on a near by chair, looking so much younger than he really was. A twinge of something, guilt? How old was his captain? Was what he wanted even legal? Or would he consent? Or would fate once again deny him what he wanted?

"Ban, are you alright?" There he went again! The pipsquick was concerned and not that fake crap you get all the time from people but honest to goodness concern. He could feel his pants tighten at the thought of not being alone anymore even if it was for one night.

Never responding, he stumbled across the small room, flopping on the bed effectively pinning Meliodas beneath him. He hesitated for a moment as he felt the body tense. Dear god, was he really going to do this? He could feel hands gently push against his chest. "Ban, what are you doing?" It wasn't a cry. Nothing to raise an alarm but more to look for confirmation.

He placed a hand on either side of Meliodas's head. "You offered, didn't you?" Ban slurred as his breath became caught in his throat. Those eyes. Those emerald eyes. They had to be the most beautiful thing in the world. More valuable than any treasure he could have possible stolen and here they were looking at him. Just him.

He felt the body relax. "Yes, I did."

"Why?" He needed to know. Not that it would change what was about to happen but still he needed to know.

Arms wrapped around him, bringing his body flush against his. The air tickled his ear as words were whispered. "Because I understand and I want you to know that you are never alone. As long as I am here, you are never alone. My body is here if you wish to use it. I will not push you away."

He wanted to bury deep into the heat of the warm body but he needed more than a quick fuck. That he could get from anywhere. Whores were a dime a dozen and he should know. "And if I want more than your body tonight?"

"I will give you all I have."

A chuckle rumbled in his chest. Someone was willing to give him something. He didn't need to steal anything. "Have you ever done this before?" The thought of being his captain's first was not a pleasant thought. He could do better for his first time.

"Yeah, a few time. You?"

Thank god he wasn't dealing with some blushing virgin. He wouldn't be able to handle that. "Yeah."

"Good. So, I won't need to tell you what to do." There it was, that smile. Warm and inviting. He wanted to swallow it whole.

 _He did say anything_. His lips descended for a kiss. Ban was not one to kiss. Not really. His usual hook ups wanted to tap and leave. Anything remotely emotional was out of the question. Here however, Meliodas's mouth moved in time with his, opening to allow his tongue to map out the inside.

Pulling away, he was quiet pleased to see a slightly glazed look in Meliodas's eyes. "How was it?" He teased feeling a tent form in the other's pants just from the kiss. How long had it been for him if he was able to get a rise out of his captain from just a kiss?

"You know your stuff. Want to show me what else you know?" Another thing he loved about his captain. The spunk, whatever Ban gave, Meliodas gave back. Never a shrinking violet. His captain was his prefect match.

"Just you wait. I'll have you begging to be fucked in no time." His nibble fingers began to unbutton the white shirt reveling tan skin.

"I doubt that."

Ban's sharp teeth lightly nipped at his nose before looking down wolfishly. "Is that a challenge?" He grinned as the look was match. God this was going to be fun. Taking a finger nail, he gentle scratched one of the pebbling nipples. A mew escaped from the other's throat. "Awww. You make such cute sounds. I can't wait hear what else I can get from you, Captain."

Meliodas should have known better than to think someone like Ban had no idea what to do in bed. Those fingers of his were known to be skilled in thieving but it never dawned on him they might be useful in bed as well. Gripping the bed sheets, he tried to stay any noise he might make as those wonderful hands rolled and pinched each nipple in time. Gently, he felt a pull before they were released causing more color to be added to them.

Emerald eyes, gold skin and now ruby nipples. If Ban couldn't think of anything more beautiful to steal at this moment. Bringing his lips to one of the peak his tongue snaked out to get a quick taste before he brought the whole thing into his mouth to suckle like a babe.

He wouldn't moan. He wouldn't. But his body had different ideas as sounds started to fall from his lips. Fuck it! If he lost his challenge so what. He would rather lose his mind having a good fuck than deny himself and need a cold shower later. His decision made, his hands untangled from the sheets to bury themselves into Ban's snowy hair.

Ban chuckled feeling the body move underneath him in a desperate attempt to gain friction. Poor thing. He must have sensitive nipples. If he could spend all night on them he would but his own pants needed to come off and soon. Leaning back he ripped his pants down leaving him naked. He could feel those gorgeous eyes on him again. "Like what you see?" As he stroked his well endowed member for show.

"Yes." Meliodas crocked as his hand tried to make its way towards his clothed erection. But before it could make it that far, a hand reached out to snatch it up.

"Don't be naughty, Captain. You'll get to cum soon." He winked as he began to undo Meliodas's pant. "Well, well. What don't we have here?" He chuckled finding no underwear. "I thought I was the only one to go commando. A very naughty captain."

"Shut up." Any blood which had not already traveled south went north to color his face.

"Don't worry; I'll keep your secret." He chuckled as he yanked the pants to the floor. "There much better."

This time when he leaned down for a kiss their erections met forcing a shutter to run down his spine. God, how long had it been since he was with someone? Hearing a groan underneath him, he longed to torment his captain. A little pay back. His captain might not be as much of a goody two shoes as King but he came in close second with all his morals.

His fingers began to trial down the taunt stomach reaching for the pelvic v only to skirt along side it, never reaching the member. Meliodas did his best to stay still as Ban's other hand held him against the mattress preventing him from grinding. He needed friction or contact, anything! But Ban wouldn't let him. His callus fingers just danced around his flesh never actually touching what he wanted.

Ban had to admit he was fascinated by his captain's nether regions. A small golden tuff of hair, more like fuzz cover the area. His member wasn't the largest he'd seen, a decent size and it was well proportioned. Just right.

Sitting back, he gazed sinfully at his captain's prone form. Eyes scrunched up tightly, trying not to moan as his teeth dimpled his lip. Leaning over to give an Eskimo kiss only to hear a faint whimper.

Finally, a finger scrapped along side the member causing beads of precum to dribble out, sliding down the side lubricating the path Ban's finger took. "And here I thought you might last longer." He teased as his marveled at the feeling of the natural lubricant. Crap! What the hell were they supposed to use? There was no way in hell he was going to take his captain dry and spit was a poor substitute for the real stuff.

"I have some in the drawer."

"What?"

"I have some lube in the drawer."

 _How the fuck did he know?_ Ban gave a questioning look before reaching into the night stand to find a half used tube. Ban wanted to make a joke but something stopped him. Maybe he was finally growing a conscience? Squirting a dab onto his fingers, he swirled the slick gel around to warm it up.

Slowly, his slick finger caressed the peritoneum before swirling around his entrance. Ban expected his captain to tense at the contact of such an intimate area but instead he relaxed allowing Ban to explore his body all he wanted, never once pulling away, instead laying there wantonly moaning. Ban never heard such sinful sounds before even from the most well trained whore, they were never like this. Something pure about them. Just like everything else about his captain.

So enraptured by the sounds, he nearly failed to notice when his finger started to sink in. It was only when he heard the change in sound did he come back to his senses. "Easy there, Captain. I've got to get you ready." He muttered as he kissed the flat of Meliodas's stomach.

This wasn't his first time but still Meliodas appreciated the tenderness he heard in Ban's voice. As the finger started to sink deeper inside him, Meliodas tried to keep every thought from his mind. How would things be in the morning? Was this a one time thing? Would others come to expect this from him as well? Would he be labeled a whore? But all those thoughts were wiped from his mind as Ban's finger struck the gland hidden deep inside him.

"There we go." He heard Ban growl as he slipped in another finger trying to stretch him the best he could. Why was he being gentle? In all the time he known Ban, he was never once gentle to anyone. Fast and violent was the norm. But this Ban was different. Was he scared as well?

Withdrawing his fingers, he coated his member in the slick gel. As his hand wrapped around himself, he tried not to think about how many nights it was just him and his hand. Tonight was different and it did not deserve the slander of past lonely nights. Lightly pushing the tip to the entrance, he leaned over to Meliodas's ear. "Tell me now if you want this to stop. I will, you know."

"Stop? I thought you were going to have me begging?"

Nuzzling the side of Meliodas's neck he chuckled. He really was the prefect match for him.

Guiding himself inside, he met natural resistance to the intrusion. Slow. That would be the key. Give his friend time to adjust to every inch pushed in. Slowly, inch by inch, he went until he was fully seated inside of him. Panting it took every once of self control to not ram himself deep inside the velvety heat. His hands gripped the pillow bedside Meliodas's head as he steadied himself. Gods, he was in heaven! Completely and fully embraced. Looking down at his partner, he faired no better, brows knotted together as puffs of breath shot out. Strong arms encircled him, bringing their bodies closer together. "You ok?" Ban said give a light pelvic roll watching for a reaction.

Slowly, Meliodas opened his eyes. He was full. Stuffed to the breaking point just on the cusp of pain and pleasure. He didn't even want to think about how it could have been if nothing was used. "Yeah. Just give me a minute." His fingers played with the long strands of white hair as he felt the pain ebb.

While patience was never Ban's strong suite, he was willing to wait for as how ever long his partner needed. It was only when he felt the body begin to shift did he realize it was not from discomfort but from impatience. Cocking his usual grin, he shifted back only to thrust in, pounding into him. Watching Meliodas's eyes widen at the feeling was even better then the pressure around his cock. The poor little thing looked a bit shell shocked. "Like that? I'll give you more."

"You better."

Grinning, he hoisted one of Meliodas's short legs over his waist. His thrusts, just like everything else he did, were erratic. One moment they were rapid and almost violent, the next they were slow and gentle leaving Meliodas unsure of what to expect next. It was only when he stopped moving all together did Meliodas start to cry out. _What was he doing! Was he trying to drive me mad?_ "Ban!"

"Yes?" He replied in his sing-song way only this time a little breathless.

"What are you doing?"

"Fucking you, of course."

"Then why did you stop! We're not done."

Oh this was too much fun. He should have done this sooner! "I am going to take my time with you." He pulled out completely leaving Meliodas with an empty feeling. Gripping the other's cock, he roughly stroked it before pulling down gently on Meliodas's balls as he noticed his companion nearing his peak. No, he was not allowed to cum just yet.

"Ban, you are not being fair!" He cried as he nails dug into Ban's back leaving red crescents. Ban needed to get back inside him and finish the job. Meliodas would never have been so cruel if their positions were switched.

"Who ever said I was fair?" He said pinched the wrinkled flesh holding his stone.

It was then Meliodas caught on to Ban's game. For a good hard fuck, he would sacrifice his pride. "Please, just fuck me already. I beg you!" Not able to keep the desperation out of his voice. If Ban left now, it would be hard for him to reach anything resembling a climax.

Without warning Ban slammed back in. "That's just what I wanted to hear." Quietly, he was able to bring both of them to completion. They each felt their respective worlds turn white as shutters ran thought their bodies. For Meliodas , clenching around Ban, coating both their belly. Ban, as always followed his lover, burying his seed deep in him. before collapsing against him.

"Thank you." Ban muttered against the other's neck. The afterglow relaxing him far more than he could have every expected. They both needed to bath. The spunk cooling and drying was not very pleasant but they were far too tired to care. "I never would have thought you'd really do something like this for some one."

"When you came for comfort, I couldn't turn you away. Even if I wanted to." Meliodas moved from under Ban, helping him lay down beside him. The weight of another body was nice but if they were to fall asleep, they needed to be side by side.

"Why? Some unspoken rule that captain's let their subordinates fuck them? I always thought it was the other way around."

"It's not that…it's just…don't think you are the only one who gets something out of this ok."

For the first time, Ban saw the hidden look he always carried mirrored to him in emerald.

The end

Happy International Fanworks Day! Last year, AO3 declared February 15th International Fanworks Day. Let's all remember this day as a time for everyone to contribute to fandoms new and old.

There really aren't that many Ban and Meliodas fics. Which makes me very sad. They are adorable and they really do understand each other. I can't wait to see what happens in season 2! I know people sometimes ship Ban with King but I like him with Diane. I mean King really, really loves her. If you have not finished season 1 then you might not get it.

Here is to the fandom expanding!

Till then write on and live the write life!


End file.
